Forever and Always
by tsunasena
Summary: Yamamoto pun memberikan hadiah terindah untuk Gokudera. ONESHOT! Persembahan special untuk ultah Gokudera! Saya tahu, telat 11 hari kan?


Special for Aiko. Maaf kalau ceritanya abal dan gak mutu. Karena keterbatasan ide (_ _) Oh ya! Ini fic pair YAOI saya yang pertama dan di fandom KHR.

**Disclaimer **: KHR punyanya Amano Akira. Kalau Colonello is mine! #digiles  
**Warning: **Abal nan gaje, gak mutu, aneh, typo, OOC stadium akhir dan hancur tingkat akut

**-Forever and Always-**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hayato," ucap Yamamoto.

"Tch! Kau membangunku tengah malam begini hanya untuk mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu?" tanya ketus Gokudera.

"Iyap! Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun buatmu," jawab Yamamoto.

"Astaga! Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Kau betul-betul mengganggu tidu~ H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yakyuu Baka?" sebelum Gokudera menyelesaikan omelannya, Yamamoto sudah menarik tangan Gokudera keluar dari kamarnya.

"L-lepaskan tanganku! Sakit tahu!" Gokudera berusaha memberontak.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu sebelum kita sampai di suatu tempat," ucap Yamamoto sambil mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya.

"A-aa! Lepaskan tanganku, Yakyuu Baka!"

Anehnya, Yamamoto tahan dan sabar mendengar omelan Gokudera yang kayak radio rusak. Walaupun Gokudera sudah berusaha keras untuk melepaskan cengkraman Yamamoto, tangan Gokudera malah semakin sakit karena semakin Gokudera berusaha keras, semakin erat cengkraman Yamamoto.

"Hei! Kau mau meremukan pergelangan tanganku, Yakyuu Baka?"

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti. Yamamoto pun berputar menghadap Gokudera lalu mencengkram pundaknya.

"Hayato, bisakah kau diam sebentar? Jangan membuat semua orang terbangun karena omelanmu. Tolonglah, aku mau kau mengikuti kemauanku sekali ini aja, " ucap Yamamoto dan jari telunjuknya pun menyentuh bibir Gokudera.

Gokudera hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan semenya yang tercinta ini. Gokudera pun mengangguk menandakan tanda setuju untuk mengikuti kemauan Yamamoto. Yamamoto pun tersenyum, memeluk Gokudera sebentar, lalu menarik tangan Gokudera lagi. Kali ini, cengkramannya tidak terlalu kuat seperti tadi.

Tanpa disadari, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah bagi Yamamoto. Tempat itu adalah sebuah danau yang tak jauh dari markas Vongola. Gokudera pun sedikit cengo, karena ditempat inilah mereka berdua pernah menikmati hanabi pergantian tahun baru

Berdua? Yap, karena mereka dikerjain sama para Arcobaleno itu. Gokudera datang ketempat ini karena Verde bilang dia dipanggil Tsuna. Yamamoto datang ketempat ini karena Fon bilang dia dipanggil Reborn. Mereka pun datang ke tempat ini tepat pada saat hanabi pergantian tahun diluncurkan. Kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Kau pasti ingat dengan tempat ini kan?" tanya Yamamoto.

"I-iya. Aku ingat dengan tempat ini," jawab Gokudera.

"Ha~, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Fon," ucap Yamamoto.

"B-berterima kasih karena apa?" tanya Gokudera.

"Berterima kasih karena Fon telah membuat kita mengukir kenangan yang indah di tempat ini saat pergantian tahun," jawab Yamamoto.

Gokudera pun sweatdrop yang mendengar jawaban Yamamoto. Ada semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah cantik Gokudera. Yamamoto pun tersenyum, dia mendekatkan mulutnya kedekat telinga Gokudera.

"Kau semakin cantik saja kalau wajahmu malu seperti itu. Kau sedang menggodaku ya?" puji Yamamoto. Wajah Gokudera semakin merah karena hembusan napas Yamamoto yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Hm, kenapa kau diam saja Hayato? Apa kau meminta lebih?" goda Yamamoto.

"T-tidak! Apa maksudmu aku meminta lebih?"

"Mau aku katakan atau aku praktekan?" goda Yamamoto.

"Bletak!"

Gokudera pun menjitak kepala sang seme karena kelewatan mesumnya. Yamamoto pun menjauh dari Gokudera karena kepalanya kena jitakan dari Gokudera yang super duper sakitnya minta ampun.

"K-kenapa kau menjitakku?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Kau masih tanya juga kenapa? Pikirkan sendiri alasannya!" jawab Gokudera emosi karena semenya ini tak tahu apa alasannya Gokudera menjitaknya.

"J-jangan marah gitu dong. Maafkan aku," ucap Yamamoto yang wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Yamamoto pun tersenyum karena dia punya ide untuk langsung memberikan hadiah terindah buat Gokudera. Yamamoto pun berpikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan hadiah itu.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Yamamoto.

"Apa?" tanya Gokudera yang masih marah.

"Tutup matamu dulu, aku tak mau memberikan ini kalau kau tak mau menutup matamu," jawab Yamamoto.

Gokudera yang masih marah pun mengikuti perintah Yamamoto dengan rasa jengkel yang masih melekat. Matanya ditutup menggunakan selembar kain yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya. Setelah mata Gokudera ditutup, tangan Yamamoto pun memegang tangan Gokudera. Yamamoto menggengam tangan Gokudera dengan penuh perasaan. Lalu, Yamamoto mengajak pergi Gokudera ke suatu tempat.

"Sekarang bukalah matamu,"

Gokudera pun membuka penutup matanya. Gokudera kaget, karena Yamamoto bisa memberinya hadiah yang sangat indah dan sangat sulit untuk dilupakan. Lilin yang membentuk angka 14. Lilin itu mengapung diatas danau itu.

"Ini semua buatmu," ucap Yamamoto.

"T-tapi kau tidak perlu memberikan hadiah seperti ini untukku," tolak Gokudera.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa sih yang tidak aku lakukan untuk kekasih yang aku cintai ini?"

Blush! Wajah Gokudera langsung merah seperti kepiting yang sudah direbus dikasih saus sambal. "Gokudera, kenapa kau jadi malu begini karena ucapan si bodoh itu?"batin Gokudera. Yamamoto pun tersenyum karena melihat wajah ukenya seperti kepiting rebus ditambah saus sambal.

"K-kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Gokudera yang masih malu karena ucapan Yamamoto.

"Hm, kenapa? Tidak boleh ya memandang wajahmu yang manis ini?"

Wajah Gokudera semakin memerah. Author sampai bingung sendiri semerah apa wajah Gokudera. "Wajahnya cantik sekali,"batin Yamamoto.

Yamamoto pun berlutut dihadapan Gokudera. Gokudera pun sedikit cengo karena kelakuan Yamamoto.

"Hayato, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir?" tanya Yamamoto sambil memegang tangan Gokudera.

Gokudera pun kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Yamamoto. Gokudera pun berpikir sejenak apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Gokudera pun melepaskan genggaman Yamamoto lalu menjitak dirinya sendiri.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Aku hanya mau mengetest apakah ini mimpi atau bukan," jawab Gokudera.

"Ini bukan mimpi," ucap Yamamoto.

Yamamoto pun menggenggam kembali tangan Gokudera.

"Aku butuh jawabannya, Hayato,"

Gokudera pun menganggukan kepalanya. Senyuman pun terukir diwajah Yamamoto dan semburat merah terukir diwajah Gokudera.

"Cup!"

Wajah Gokudera makin memerah karena Yamamoto mencium pipinya. Eits! Kata siapa Gokudera marah? Gokudera malah tersenyum dan memeluk Yamamoto. Danau itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu awal perjalanan cinta mereka.

**-The End-**

**-Omake-**

"Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti akan berpacaran," ucap Fon.

"Prediksiku benarkan? Aku sudah tahu kalau mereka itu saling suka. Cuma Gokudera yang gak menyadarinya. Untungnya, Yamamoto meminta bantuanku, jadi kau bisa aku ajak," timpal Verde.

"Ya, ya, ya. Prediksimu benar seratus persen! Aku tak menyangka, berawal dari keisenganmu berakhir seperti ini,"

"Hohoho. Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi, yang penting kita sudah dapet videonya,"

"Betul juga! Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka. Aku tak mau kita merusak momen yang bahagia ini,"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Kayaknya author salah nulis deh! Ralat, Danau itulah menjadi saksi bisu serta Fon dan Verde yang menjadi saksi hidup.

Gokudera: *nyiapin dinamit* "Hei, author amatiran! Kenapa ceritanya kayak gini hah?"

Yamamoto: "Sejak kapan aku mesum? Aku kan tidak mesum!"

Author: "A-ampun bang! Request bang! Tolong jangan hajar saya!" *ngacir*

Yamamoto: *senyum mesum* "Hayato~" *raep Gokudera*

Gokudera: "M-mau apa kau? Hei! Lepaskan aku!"

Author: "Dasar seme dan uke. Yang suka mangga review, yang gak suka mending jangan review" *langsung rekam adegan*

Silahkan tekan tombol back sebelum review. (_ _)


End file.
